Mgalekgolo
The MgalekgoloBestiarum (Latin Ophis congregatio, meaning "serpent union"HBO Forums) are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are small, orange worm-like beings that can group together to geometrically increase intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. The humans call the Mgalekgolo Hunters. There is a division within the species, some aligning with the Covenant Separatists, and others staying with the Covenant Loyalists. Background When the Mgalekgolo home world of Te was visited by the Covenant, intent on mining its riches, they faced instead heavy resistance from what the humans know as "Hunters". Their physiology gave them a tremendous and unexpected advantage in combat, not only hampering but even slowing the Covenant's advance. The Covenant were further infuriated by the Hunter's destruction of Forerunner artifacts during the Mgalekgolo's routine feedings. Eventually, the Hunters were forced into the Covenant by the superior Starship technology of the Covenant and the efforts of the Elites. In ground combat campaigns, however, they were mostly victorious. The Covenant was forced to rely on orbital bombardment, a strategy against which the Mgalekgolo had little to no defence. Thus, to save themselves from extinction, their only choice was to agree to join the Covenant. This later came to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. Terms for their induction into the Covenant were eventually met, despite communication difficulties, which hampered the process. In their agreement to join with the Covenant, the Lekgolo worms, which fed on specific minerals, were consigned to investigate the Forerunner Dreadnought that resided in High Charity and help uncover its inner-workings. Their price for this trade was access to space-travel technologies and exploration of the Covenant space lanes. When a single colony of Mgalekgolo becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, referred to only as being "bond brothers", or "Mates".Halo: The Flood It is unknown whether the armour that the Lekgolo eels reside in was created by themselves or was given to them by the Covenant. Mgalekgolo that have split into "bond brothers" are recognized by spiked appendages that rise from their shoulders, which means that they are bonded to another Mgalekgolo.Halo: Contact Harvest Bonded Mgalekgolo colonies are dropped into battle together by the Covenant, which the Spartans learned quickly: where you find a Hunter, there is another close by. If one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied state, much like the berserk state of a Brute, or a suicidal Grunt. During the Battle of Onyx, some Hunters had command of lower ranking Sangheili, signifying they may have a higher military rank in the Covenant military then previously indicated. Description Hunters take a bulking bipedal form in the Covenant military. In this form, they are the strongest and most resilient species in the Covenant Halo 3 Game Guide, http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, On Covenant character page.. These forms stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight and a half feet, protecting their visible orange unarmoured stomach and neck. Their armour has a blue luster that is makes the orange-red skin of the Lekgolo worms inside very noticeable, but the colony itself is hard to spot. They always fight in pairs due to the fact that when the colony gets to big its splits into another Hunter form creating an enormous bond between the two bond brothers, but no one knows their political motivation. Hunters fight with Assault Cannons (Fuel Rods according to the Combat Evolved manual) integrated directly into their armour, and they carry an enormous and nearly-impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy derived from the same component that forms Covenant star ship hulls. This shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and Human infantry alike, and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path and allowing the Mgalekgolo to sweep away any enemies in close combat. The Hunter also has a surprising burst of speed when it moves in for the kill. The Assault Cannon the Hunter wields operates in two modes; one firing a single explosive capsule of incendiary fluid (only witnessed in Halo: CE), the other spraying the fluid out like a beam (in Halo 2 and Halo 3). The beam is more devastating than the single explosive shot, because this attack lasts longer and so wide spread damage can be done to more than just one enemy, or a single enemy can be badly injured or even killed (on Heroic or Legendary).Hunters also cannot drive any known vehicles except possibly the Halo 3 Scarab. Each of the two modes could be for specific targets, while the single round is better for single targets and vehicles (since it's easier to hit a moving target with a single shot rather than have to focus the whole beam while the target is moving)and the other could be for multiple targets and infantry. Communication None of the specifics of the Hunters' language are known. The best examples are seen in the Hunters' naming. It seems they use very simple vowels, and few consonants; not near the same amount as the English alphabet. It is known, however, that they do not use vocal cords to speak. Instead, they seem to vibrate the Lekgolo in their bodies to make sounds. Their quiet nature among the Covenant is either a product of them having difficulty speaking with other Covenant races, or they are mostly contemptuous of all Covenant races, save the Sangheili. Hunters' speech can be heard in all three of the Halo games, and changes very little between each game. They usually just make very deep, low groaning noises when sighting enemies or when wounded. When dying, they seem to emit a low-pitched scream.They also seem to chuckle after a kill. Aside from that, Hunters barely talk (it is referenced in Halo:Ghosts of Onyx that they use a high pitch/sonic hum to communicate with Covenant soldiers.) Culture Mgalekgolo almost never associate, or even communicate, with other Covenant client races, except for the Sangheili since they appreciate and acknowledge their similar warrior thoughts. They are dismissive, scornful and arrogant to the "lesser" Covenant races like Unggoy and Kig-Yar and are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Hunters will not hesitate to run over a Jackal as seen in Fall of Reach. Many of the Covenant are mystified and confused by the Mgalekgolo and indeed their way of life is almost as alien to them as the Flood. A Sangheili Fleet Master has noted that they were known to tear opponents apart with their "bare hands" whilst in a blood frenzy and then pause to recite war poetry.Ghosts of Onyx Also it has been said that Hunters meditate in their spare time, or before battle. During the Covenant Civil War, most Hunter pairs sided with the Sangheili and the Covenant Separatists. No reason for this is known yet, but it is likely due to their deep respect for the Elites from the events of the Taming of the Hunters, or they acknowledge their similar warrior thoughts. However, in Halo 3, no Hunters are ever seen supporting Master Chief, possible due to him being Human, or their hatred for him. The same applies for the Elites, as Brute allied Hunters will simply see them as enemies. It is also possible, however, that there were Hunters on both sides and, in the making of Halo 3, Bungie did not want to confuse players by having them with both the Separatists and the Loyalists, so they were only shown on the Loyalists. But many players believe that there were Hunters with the Separatists. Naming Hunters have three names: personal name, bond name, and line name. The personal name is given at their birth. The line name represents the genetic heritage, being the name of the most successful Mgalekgolo of his ancestors. If one reaches a certain level of status, his offspring will have his personal name as their line name. The bond name, or their middle name, is taken between bonded pairs, colonies that must split into two due to excessive size. Examples of some Hunter names include Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu. From the few Hunter names that have appeared in Halo novels, it seems that the given name has 3 syllables, but the bond name and line name only have 2 syllables. However it is not known why the line name is not three syllables, considering that the ancestor, in question, given name would be three syllables. It is most likely not always three syllables or the name is edited (a syllable is possibly taken away) before the offspring is given the line name. Anatomy and Physiology worms controlling a Scarab. ]] Mgalekgolo are not a single organism, but rather are composed of multiple small, orange, eel-like beings that form a single collective consciousness and act as one, a single "Hive-Mind" of sorts. In other words they are a communal organism working together to perform specific tasks. Mgalekgolo are capable of manifesting in several different iterations according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lekgolo worms or eels present. The Hunter is the most common form seen in combat during the Human-Covenant War, but is one of the more rare forms in the Lekgolo society. This Mgalekgolo is employed by the Covenant as heavy infantry. Their society is predominated by this combination of being able to create exponentially more intelligent creatures, and the actual "Hunter" organism is one of the rarer and smaller forms to be found, used primarily in interaction with the Covenant hierarchy. The almost indestructible armour that covers them serves the purpose of protecting the Lekgolo colony. fighting in a building on the Halo 3 level The Covenant.]] Because of their make up of several hundred "eels" instead of being a single large organism, the Lekgolo are one of the only species in the Covenant that cannot be assimilated by the Flood, as their unique physiology does not allow the organism to access a Central Nervous System or control them to any capacity. As such, there has never been a Hunter Combat Form, though the flesh of the Lekgolo can most likely be used by the Flood simply for its biomass. The collection of eels that make up a Hunter's body are unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses that communicate through chemical and electrical means. Although in veteran Hunters the eels have bonded together in one organism. The neural net that Hunters develop enables them to be incredibly strong and very sensitive to all things within a 1000 foot line pointing out from non-combat form, and a half sphere that extends 500 feet in combat form. This could explain why Hunters sometimes can find Master Chief even when they cannot see him, or when they are facing the opposite direction. Hunters generally growl during battle but will sometimes talk and make remarks like the other Covenant species. Instead of using vocal chords, like other Covenant species, they vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble that is described as "more felt than heard" to produce speech.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 190-191 It is theorized that Hunters reproduce asexually similar to earthworms; however there is no way to be certain. If true, calling Hunter pairs "mates" would only make sense in term for the pairing of two, not actually mating. Religion It has actually been mentioned that the Mgalekgolo do not believe in the Great Journey, which is the main belief in the Covenant religion. The only reason that they associate with the Covenant, is to take advantage of their advanced technology, mainly space travel, but also for weapons, etc. In fact, outside of fighting, the Mgalekgolo do not take part in any Covenant religious actions whatsoever. Another reason for this separation is due to the fact the Sangheili tamed them and Hunters always and only follow the Sangheili's command. Although this obviously changed after the Sangheili joined the humans and now the Hunters, like the Grunts, are divided between the Covenant Separatists and the Covenant Loyalists. It has also been speculated and observed that some Hunters meditate in their spare time. Hunters also have an interest in war poetry, and have been seen reciting it before or during battles. Their real religion, if they have one, is currently unknown for it has never been mentioned in the games or books. Ranking System Currently, there is no noticeable rank system within the Mgalekgolo. It has been rumored that Halo Wars will reveal more secrets about Mgalekgolo, including their rank system. This is just a rumor and has yet to be confirmed by the game developers. It seems, however, that they are deployed as support and not so much as baseline soldiers, which may therefore indicate that a rank is unnecessary as they are used as equipment rather than soldiers. They seem to be fairly low in rank as they are lead by Elite Majors (in Halo 2's Outskirts level) and by other personnel. However they can be deployed by themselves and so this may indicate that a level of independence and responsibility may be granted, thus meaning that they may have a high enough rank to be trusted by themselves. Also in Halo: Fall of Reach, they are guarding the crystal in Cote d'Azur, which Red Team goes and try to receive. As they are guarding such a high valued target, they may be of a higher rank than other Hunter pairs. Also they killed a Jackal by stepping on it, which may show that they are higher in rank than them as they show no loyalty to the species. So all of these implications add up to conclude that it is possible that the Covenant have some sort of ranking system for Hunters. Whether they're deployed along side lower units, or as guards aboard ships and in important areas, they seem to have the same weapons and armor, but are trusted with independent or group missions of varying importance. Despite all this, it is still completely unclear what ranks Hunters gain, and how they are used accordingly to their status. Combat Halo: Combat Evolved A Hunter's armor is extremely resilient and is immune to most small arms fire, as the ammunition is useless and it will bounce off of its armour. They do have an exploitable weak spot (in which it will take one pistol shot to kill them), the exposed orange flesh located in their midsections and necks. While they keep the exposed areas on the fronts of their bodies well-covered with their shields, rarely giving the player an opening unless the Hunter tries to melee them, the creature's backs have a large exposed area that is extremely vulnerable. If you shoot a rocket at them, it does not matter where you are aiming, it will always kill with one shot (unless you are in Legendary and sometimes Heroic Mode, in which case it may take two rockets). Another tactic available is to shoot the green sections of their fuel rod cannons (only been successful with the pistol). In addition, while not on alert to an enemy's presence they assume a stance where their neck and midsection is especially vulnerable. While firearms are incapable of penetrating a Hunter's armor, it cannot stand up to heavy weapons such as rockets and artillery. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters were rarely difficult to defeat; their AI was simplistic, their shots and melees slow and awkward, and they could barely move fast enough to run down a back-pedaling Spartan, making their melee very easy to dodge, allowing you to kill them rather easily. A tactic against Hunters that might be better when you're only fighting one is when you get very close to the Hunter to make it charge you. If you have a M6D, it is very useful whereas the sniper rifle or anything else might be less effective. Certainly not the Rocket Launcher for the range. So, when it charges you and lifts up its shield to melee you, then you can just shoot it in its exposed orange region of its stomach. Interestingly in Halo PC, if you don't move from your position while a Hunter is firing at you, it is very unlikely that it will hit you with its Assault Cannon. Furthermore, they could be killed by a single shot from the M6D Pistol, as long as it hit the exposed orange area in the middle of the body or the similarly unarmored "neck". Other weapons, especially the shotgun and sniper rifle for very short and very long distances respectively, were equally deadly. The rocket launcher was always effective, but never particularly necessary. Grenades were only moderately effective, as the Hunter could withstand a half-dozen grenade blasts. Plasma weapons were often ineffective, as was the Needler. The MA5B Assault Rifle takes so long to make a kill that other weapons were far more useful. On Legendary, some players regarded Hunters as the least challenging enemies in the game (killing them is rarely a difficulty, even when armed with the most inappropriate of weapons). Inexperienced or careless players can fall victim to the Hunters' attacks, which, while easy to anticipate, are rather powerful. This is because they are extremely slow, their attacks are easy to dodge, and they cannot turn around quickly. It has been observed that Hunters can be easily dispatched with the scoped-in pistol in Halo: CE. A unique way to kill a Hunter, (which does not work in Halo 2) is to melee it over and over again and can be done to the front of the Hunter. But it is highly recommended to hit from behind, as it is easier for them to attack what's in front of them. about to exploit the Hunter's main weak spot: their unprotected backs in Halo: CE.]] Hunters really gained the upper hand in the cramped hallways of the Truth and Reconciliation and the ''Pillar of Autumn'', where there was little space to dodge the fuel rods or crushing melee blows, and no room to utilize either a sniper rifle or rocket launcher to defeat them. Still, these levels were full of shotgun or pistol ammo and these weapons are reasonably useful against Hunters at close range, especially the pistol. If one were to stand far away from the Hunter, it might bring to bear its Assault Cannon, which is similar to the Fuel Rod Cannon. Its projectile has a low velocity, and as such, is very easily dodged. It is also easy to anticipate, as the barrel of the weapon glows bright green before firing. If one were in melee range of the Hunter, it might also wield its shield in as a powerful melee weapon, resulting in serious injury, if not death for the intended target. These attacks can be, at most times, simple to avoid. In Halo 3, however, it seems the Hunters have upgraded their weapons. Instead of being projectiles in and of themselves, they are continuous green beams that can strip players of shields quickly, even on Normal. On certain levels, it is possible to defeat Hunters by standing in front of a cliff and then sidestepping them as they attempt a melee attack. If timed correctly, the Hunter, unable to stall its momentum, will fall from the precipice to its death. Hunters are, like all other enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved, extremely vulnerable to vehicle collisions. A Warthog can kill a Hunter instantly with even the slightest nudge or tap. This was due to the physics engine of the game, which could not determine the difference between a fast moving and a slow moving vehicle; hence all vehicle contact with an enemy on foot resulted in instant death. A Hunter could attempt a large leap away from the vehicle, however, which can sometimes result in the Hunter getting away temporarily. However, a Hunter's assault cannon shot can flip a warthog easily. Lining up Hunters so that they shoot themselves is dangerous, difficult, and is not advised because the alternatives are rather simple on most levels, even on Legendary. Halo 2 '' level The Great Journey.]] The Hunters underwent a number of changes for Halo 2. For example, they will actually react to the loss of their bond brother. While they appear in fewer numbers, they are tougher and more dangerous then in Halo: CE. They are also invulnerable to melee attacks, whereas in Halo: Combat Evolved, all it took to kill a Hunter was to melee it persistently. The most notable change is their new weapon: although similar to the old Fuel Rod Gun-like Assault Cannon, the new Assault Cannon fires a continuous beam of green incendiary gel rather than an arcing projectile. This new weapon is much more powerful and deadly if not dodged carefully. In addition, the Hunters are over 25% larger''The Art of Halo, Creating a Virtual World and faster, making combat against them much more hectic. Fortunately, all these go towards your advantage when playing as the Arbiter; the Hunters are then powerful and durable allies. They have gained a new move, too: the ability to attack an enemy behind them. This effectively makes the old strategy of "dodge-and-fire" far less effective. Finally, the Hunters have much more health. Most small arms do rather moderate damage against them, in contrast to the M6D's ability to kill them in a single shot. For example, on Normal difficulty, it takes 13 shots from the M6C Magnum Sidearm, 6 full bursts from the Battle Rifle, or 10 shots from the Covenant Carbine to kill a Hunter. On Heroic and lower difficulties, sniper weapons will kill a Hunter in a single shot, as do Machine Gun Turret and Plasma Cannon. However, on Legendary, not a single weapon can kill them in one hit. A SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle will take two shots to kill a Hunter on Legendary. , which is devastating to both vehicles and infantry.]] Often, the most effective weapon against them is the one that does the most damage: the Rocket Launcher is greatly effective, as is the Fuel Rod Cannon. While these weapons take two and three shots respectively to kill a Hunter on Legendary, they can damage one regardless of where it hits it. If lacking a sniper rifle and a heavy weapon, simply switch to the Covenant Carbine or the Battle Rifle (BR's slightly stronger). To put one down, aim for the exposed flesh to glint (via baiting it and jumping back at the last second) and empty your rounds. It should take around a magazine (maybe a magazine and a half in Legendary) to kill one. Note that in large areas without cover, you will invariably lose. Do not use the Energy Sword, as it is worse than useless (it brings you to close quarters with the Hunter, where it can easily beat you down). Grenades still do little damage against Hunters and it will usually take a large amount of them to take one down. However, grenades, hand held or fired from the Brute Shot, will disorientate a Hunter, giving the player an opportunity to shoot at its exposed flesh. Perhaps the most effective method to defeat a Hunter would be to stick a Plasma Grenade to it and shoot it in its exposed back with a beam rifle or sniper rifle, as a plasma grenade in this fashion will make the Hunter do a 180 degree turn or freeze on the spot. Another interesting change from [[Halo: Combat Evolved|''Halo: CE]] is that plasma grenades now stick to the Hunters' shields, whereas in Halo: CE they simply bounced off if not stuck elsewhere. Plasma grenades can also be used to kill a Hunter by sticking it in the back or stomach, which due to the arc of the throw, is not very difficult. This also gives the player time to shoot them with another weapon. Hunters are equipped with an extremely devastating Assault Cannon melded into its arm. Unlike a normal Fuel Rod Cannon, Hunters with their cumbersome bulk and strength are able to withstand the recoil and produce a more lasting and lethal blast. If an enemy gets too close, the Hunter will attempt a clumsy but dangerous melee attack with its shield, severely injuring if not killing the enemy. Once its partner is killed, the Hunter becomes much more aggressive and will chase the player, attempting to avenge its partner's death by only melee attacks. When battling the UNSC Marines, one Hunter will engage the Marines in close combat, whilst the other will hang back and support with the Assault Cannon. If one of the Hunters dies, the other will occasionally leap forward and attempt to smash an enemy with its shield. If this attack connects, the foe on the receiving end of the blow will invariably die. During the last level of Halo 2, many players are relieved to find out that 2 pairs of Hunters are with them. Due to their amazing strength and size, it is logical to hide behind them and activate your camouflage to escape being harmed (for beginners). Halo 3 .]] The Hunters in Halo 3 are even more advanced then their Halo 2 counterparts. They are even larger and much stronger, but appear less bulky. The most notable feature of Hunters in Halo 3 is that they work, react, and function very much as a pair. Their computer AI for the game allows the Hunters to seem very closely bonded to the other, finally creating the "bond brother" idea. In the game, they also do some things simultaneously, such as strike at an enemy behind together, which further displays their connections to each other. This "bond" is most noticeable in Halo 3, but somewhat appears in the previous two games as well. Flexible armor plating covers their previously vulnerable “stomach” areas. All melee attacks are faster and much deadlier, and these Hunters now anticipate enemies behind it and can attack them. But their armor is more interactive, so if back plating is removed, there will be a bigger target to shoot at. (The spikes are also prone to falling off). When the spikes do fall off, small stubs of Lekgolo are left where the spike used to be. Hunters are also able to be killed by melee attacks again, as in Halo: CE. However it seems that Hunters are more vulnerable to melee attacks in Halo 3. If a grenade is thrown at a Hunter, it can strafe-jump away from the explosion. However, their spikes and back armour now falls off in pieces as the Hunter accumulates damage, and their Assault Cannons do slightly less damage, while it appears that grenades and explosives seem to do more damage compared to the other two games. Gravity Hammers can also do a great deal of damage if hit in the exposed part of their back. Meleeing them with a Brute Shot in the back usually blows off its covering armour plating, but hitting the unprotected part instantly kills him, and weirdly sends him flying 30 feet in the air. This may be a glitch or just something Bungie mistakenly left in Halo 3 after development. Even on Legendary, a single Spike Grenade can kill a Hunter if properly stuck on their shield, so that the direction of the spikes will penetrate directly into the Hunter. The most effective weapons against them are Support Weapons and Explosives. It is also possible to kill a Hunter in one ram with a Ghost, Wraith, Chopper or Warthog when using the turbo boost. The most effective weapons against Hunters are the Spartan Laser and Plasma Cannon, the Plasma Cannon works much like the Plasma Rifle did in Halo: Combat Evolved, killing them very quickly, as does its human counterpart the Machine Gun Turret. And like most things in Halo 3 the Spartan Laser kills in one shot. The Missile Pod and Rocket Launcher, both explosive weapons, can tear apart Hunters. If a Hunter is unaware of the player or his allies, he will usually stand still. This the perfect chance for the player to use a powerful scoped weapon such as the Sniper Rifle, a "messy" weapon with slow projectiles and arc effects such as the Fuel Rod Gun, or a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade. If the player is in front of or on the side of the Hunter, he can use the scoped weapon on its neck, which is slightly more weak than his back, and weaken him with 1-2 shots, and then finish him off with his grenades. If he is on his rear, the best choice would be the "messy" weapon. He should throw 2 shots (without waiting for the first to reach its target, he should fire the second) to ensure an easy kill. Of course, if he has the Rocket Launcher or the Spartan Laser with him, he should face the Hunter and destroy him with one shot. If you do not have these, it is best to sit back and use the Battle Rifle or Covenant Carbine to the vulnerable areas. Hunters are more easy to kill in Halo 1 because there shields have evolved in both Halo 2 and Halo 3 but may look the same. You can tell the difference because of the slight armor change of color and have special clips on the back to hold their armor more protectively together. In-game Appearances ''Halo: Combat Evolved Truth and Reconciliation The Silent Cartographer Assault on the Control Room Two Betrayals Keyes The Maw Halo 2 Outskirts Regret Gravemind The Great Journey Halo 3 The Storm The Ark The Covenant The appearance of Hunters gets significantly less with each Halo game, their most numerous appearances being in Halo:CE, and their least in Halo 3. Trivia *The Prophet of Regret that the Master Chief fights in the level Regret uses an Assault Cannon mounted on the underside of his Gravity Throne, albeit an orange one, signifying that perhaps the Prophets have respect for Hunter technology. *All Hunters in the games have spikes on their back, although in Contact Harvest, it is stated that Hunters only have spikes if they have too many Lekgolo worms, so there should really be a mix of spiked and non-spiked Hunters. .]] *Hunters were first seen in , 2537 Operation: PROMETHEUS but are seen in Halo Wars which takes place in 2531, 6 years earlier. *Hunters are responsible for security aboard a Covenant warship. One of their duties is to protect the vessel's Ship Master. Upon failing that, they are to exact revenge on his assassin.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 *In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, the level Assault on the Control Room has a total of 12 Hunters when played on Legendary. The most on any level in the whole trilogy. The level The Silent Cartographer has the second most Hunters; 8 Hunters. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you look closely at a Hunter the orange fleshy parts glow in an on and off pattern. This can be seen more easily in a dark place, and will still glow even if killed. *''Halo 2'' and Halo 3 Hunters will flex their spines upon sighting the Master Chief, unlike their Halo: Combat Evolved counterparts. *As of Halo 3, despite the Elites possessing Grunt and Hunter allies of their own, neither appear as anything but enemies in the game. *In Halo: The Flood, it mentions that Hunters have skin and a jutting spine. This is incorrect, however, as they were revealed to be a compound of small worm-like creatures. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, on the Maw (only on Normal difficulty or higher), the Hunters that run out of the cafe room will occasionally have Grey stomachs and grayed armor on their back and spines, as well as a "burned" appearance. It is unknown if this is just a textured glitch, a model mix up like the "Honor Guard Councilor" at the end of Gravemind, or to show that the Hunters have been in combat for a long time. This also may be the beginning of a Hunter's infection by the Flood. *At first, Hunters were meant to comprise the whole of Heretic forces on the Gas Mine."Essentials - Disk Three" *In a Bungie Weekly Update, Frank O'Connor said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg". http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?story=updatefeb03 This means, or at least implies, that there are other kinds of Hunters that simply have yet to be seen. *Spartan William-043 killed a Hunter by ripping out some of the Lekgolo worms in its body, hinting that Hunters can be killed if too many of its worms are displaced. *It is speculated that the Scarab from Halo 3 is actually a giant machine controlled by the Lekgolo worms, with the Lekgolo functioning as a type of "muscular system" to control the vehicle. Many things support this, such as the lack of actual driver for the vehicle, it seems to have a larger version of the Hunter's cannon, as well as the orange core in the back that resembles Lekgolo worms and bleeds orange when shot. The new Halo 3 map Assembly confirms this by showing how the worms are inserted into a Scarab chassis (via some type of tube). *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, Master Chief first deduces the Covenant's caste system when he sees a Jackal that had been crushed to death by a Hunter's boot. *The Hunter resembles the Hunter enemy from Bungie's older series, Marathon, with the exception of the weapon being mounted on the arm, as opposed to the shoulder. *Jason Jones described the orange spots on Hunters as being their special areas and that they don't like to be shot in these areas. *Despite being impervious to Flood infection, in Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters can be wounded when Infection Forms latch onto their backs. *In Halo 2 on the level The Great Journey where you play as the Arbiter, you get to team up with Hunters. This is the only time Hunters fight alongside the Covenant Separatists in-game. Because of their strength and the enemy's bad aim, the Hunters on your team are near invincible in easier difficulties, although they will be killed by the Brute defenders in higher difficulties. *Interestingly, in the Halo: Combat Evolved level, 'Assault on the Control Room', two Hunters can be seen sleeping. You can see them at the end of the level, when you come to the large structure with the Control Room in it. Sleeping Hunters crouch in their defense position, but won't shoot you. *In Halo: Fall of Reach and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Hunters are described as performing actions such as using control panels and ripping enemies to shreds. This is strange, as in any of the three games, they only have three stubby fingers on the end of their shield arms, which appear to be too small to be of any use. However, it is speculated that the Game version of the Hunter were more focused on their basic attacks. *Hunters can be killed by charging Brutes as noticed in the Halo 2 levels Gravemind and Uprising. They would try to melee the Brutes away but the Brutes, having a faster melee attack will continuously repeat its action, proving to be a successive attack. *Even though the Hunters are not allies in Halo 3, it appears that some still sided with the Covenant Separatists, as stated by an Elite on Floodgate. *Hunters supposedly "speak" by moving their worms, using bodily vibrations rather than vocal cords. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Hunters are capable of conversing with alien words. However in the games, they speak through growling. *Hunters in Halo: Combat Evolved are not harmed by Fuel Rod Guns. This may be because you are not supposed to have Fuel Rod Guns in campaign, or a precaution so hunters are not harmed when shot by their bond brother's gun. In Halo CE, they can be killed by the Fuel Rods, but it takes three direct hits. *Hunters are never referred to as Mgalekgolo when spoken about in alien tongues, but they are referred to as Lekgolo pairs by Elites in Halo 3. *When their bond brother is killed, a hunter's enraged state can be observed in Halo 2 and Halo 3. They have absolutely no reaction to this in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Like most other races of the Covenant, the Hunters have a quite different blood to that of humans. Mgalekgolo blood is bright, fluorescent orange and appears to have a very thick, slimy texture. It has also been noted that their blood smells strongly of burnt plastic, hinting that the makeup of their bodily fluids is probably drastically different to that of a humans. *In Halo 3, when you knock the back plating off of a Hunter, you will notice two large metallic notches where the plate apparently attaches. These notches appear to be embedded into the Mgalekgolo flesh. It is unknown if this is how the rest of a Mgalekgolo's armor is attached. *It is stated in Halo: The Flood that Hunters have many layers of armor, instead of one thick layer. *It is possible in Halo 3 on the level The Ark to jump on top of a Hunter, in which case it will not attack you but spin around wildly. The other Hunter (if not killed) will not attack you either. *It is possible to get one Hunter to kill the other. This is the best way to deal with the Hunter pair you fight at the beginning of The Ark if you want to keep your ODSTs alive. One will usually charge ahead of the other. Line them up so one is right behind the other when they both charge their cannons to shoot you, and then throw down a Bubble Shield or get behind a rock. The Hunter in the front will take his brother's beam right in the back, which will at least blow his armour off if it doesn't kill him in one hit. *The Hunter in some ways is the most easy of the Covenant, but in other ways its the hardest. *A Rocket Launcher or Missile Pod, can kill a Hunter on contact, even if it's protecting itself with its shield. *On the level Keyes, it is shown that Hunters can survive losing large amounts of blood while battling the Flood. *In Halo 2 when you melee a Hunter,it will flinch,but will not take damage *Also in Halo 2, specificly on the level Delta Halo, if you shoot a Hunter in the stomach or midsection with a Beam Rifle, it will be an instant kill. *Two shots from a Fuel Rod Gun can kill a hunter. *Hunters sometimes come in groups of four. This is most likely two seperate pairs of Bond Brothers or two Lekgolo colonies that have lived long enough to reproduce so much that they have to split into two different colonies a second time. *In Halo 3 only a snipe or pistol shot will kill them from behind. *One our two spike grenades to the mid section will kill it easy. Gallery Image:1210404018 2170450642 7d47a8bc44.jpg Image:1210404002 2169655245 1f2b864e76.jpg Image:1210403895 Hunter.jpg Image:1210403868 Outskirt hunters adj.jpg Image:1210403846 1460160014 4a511d0f00.jpg Image:1215438067 600px-Hunter5.jpg Image:1215438596 Hunter2wz5.png Image:1217455089 Hunters.jpg Image:1218481302 Huner2.jpg Image:1218481371 Hunter3.jpg Image:1218481430 Hunters2.jpg Sources See Also *Taming of the Hunters *Assault Cannon Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant